


How the Black Widow made a cake and got to eat it 2

by Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, Mention of the Barton kids, Mentions of the Stark Family - Freeform, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2/pseuds/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2
Summary: How Laura Barton came to be or how Natasha Romanoff was content and peaceful to be a farmer’s wife.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	How the Black Widow made a cake and got to eat it 2

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, anyone reading this story be kind. It's my first fanfiction I decided to share with people that I don't know. I like how Clint Barton has a family and a loving wife, but I wanted to honor the Clint/Natasha pairing because they came first (1940's) so I ended writing this. 
> 
> Enjoy, leave a comment or a kudos and if you see any sort of a typo, well let me know. :)

1.Natalia Alianovna "Natasha Romanoff" Romanova woke up from an explosion set for the Avengers in Iowa of all places dressed for relaxation and much, much younger then she was originally. She felt small and weaker. It wasn’t a good day. 

2.Somehow instead of dying in a blast that was meant for the Avengers, she’s here. Natasha quickly realized from the discarded newspaper on the side of the road that someone carelessly tossed, she found, it’s wasn’t her Iowa or United States or World or Universe or timeline. It was even the right decade or year! It was the end of the 1980’s. “Stupid multiple verse theory. Guess it’s true then.” She started walking down the road thinking all the while, wondering why her hair was a different color, a brown that glowed red in the sun instead of her original black or dyed red hair. New York would probably have answers. She did not look forward to hitchhiking. 

3.The Sorcerer Supreme was quite surprised to see the Black Widow on her doorstep or a version of her after she let her inside and examined her soul from her body. A young girl really. “You are much too early and too young to be in New York Natasha.” The girl in question raised an eyebrow and said back, “You are not Dr. Strange.” “No. You want to go back home I assume?” “If possible yes.” Three and a half months later Natasha was still stuck in this messed up world and for some strange reason still not able to go home at all. Everything failed. It was like she was meant to be stuck in this place. She missed her friends and Clint with an ache that made her almost weep. When the Sorcerer Supreme told her that her dimension was completely erased, she did cry. She cried for the lack of her physical fitness she used to have, her smallness but mostly for the lack of her family and Clint. She felt very alone with the knowledge that she knew there was another Natasha Romanoff out there who had no clue what would happen. 

4.She kept up her physical routine despite not having the Russian version of the super serum, it was a hard but rewarding schedule. The Supreme Sorcerer set her up with classes of any sort that she wanted. She fell in love, as must as a Black Widow could, with ballet and knife throwing. Her aim was not like she remembered it but she enjoyed setting her own schedule from an young age. It was like she had a new lease on life.

5.Four months from her breakdown with the conclusion that she was completely stuck Natasha reinvented herself using one of her oldest alias, tweaked enough not to raise red flags back to the old country or the new. Laura Miller was born complete with a modest ballet training background starting at age 4 and knife throwing hobby at age 7, among other things with the help of the Sorcerer Supreme, who said that she’ll have happiness here. 

6.Natasha or Laura now didn’t bitterly laugh or cry but it was close. She lost everything and she could never, ever go back. She went back to Iowa to say good bye to her Clint since he did start out in Iowa, she decided she might honor him, her love of her life. It was time to let him and the rest of her Avengers go. Besides having the black or red of black widow was not a good thing. If she had to change her hair it would be red, so she kept the honey brown. It looked real good with her almost green but hazel brown eyes.

7.After her goodbyes she settled into a almost ok life in Des Moines, IA at a foster home after making sure she’ll be picked up in Waverly, IA making sure she could jump from home to home if necessary. She tried to help out her fellow foster kids and kept up her training as best she could from what she remembered it and what she picked up in her New York classes. She didn’t stay in Waverly because of the memories there.

8.Seven years later, on her way on tour of America, because why not, Natasha aka Laura did not expected to held hostage, part of a hold up at a Indiana gas station in the middle of almost nowhere. She really really didn’t expect to meet a Clint Barton, fresh out of the Army Black Ops training and fall into his company. It didn’t help that he sounded and almost, almost looked like her Clint. Or that he asked her out to dinner after they successfully make a citizen’s arrest. Natasha said no, she knowing that there was possibly was a Natasha out there for him. She did give him her phone number though.

9.Months became years and after a long chase, a almost short stop, and a shocked discovery that yes, she was pregnant and Clint really really did want to marry her, despite him knowing who she exactly was, she said yes. The story broke once Clint found her one day puking her guts out from horrible food poisoning and she yelled at him in Russian something that she couldn’t and shouldn’t have know from just a few years of being together. He didn’t believe her but then things broke open completely.

10\. The long story of her existence on this plane of existence was revealed one time when Clint’s brother came looking for him, and she brought him down, revealing many things to get Barney unhinged, because sometime that’s the best way to get people sloppy. She wasn’t the Black Widow of her universe for nothing. The ordinal Black Widow thank you very much. 

11.The first time that Clint brought herself back to the farm, Laura was throwing up in the bathroom, head spinning at the thought of another little life growing in her. The first one, Lila was the apple of her eyes. The death explosion really did a number on her. She wasn’t as fast as she used to be, in fact it seemed that she exchanged the failed super soldier serum for her womb? She didn’t gift a horse in it’s mouth but she did roll her eyes at it. Story of her life. 

12.Seeing herself as a jaded killer spy was a bit of a shock, not enough to not remind her of her past, but to realize how incredibly lucky she was to have what she did. She was as warm as Natasha as edgy and cold. Besides Clint she was the first for Natasha to call friend. She could see the hidden sadness in Natasha’s eyes as she held Lila. She dearly wished she could give herself what she had, but she couldn’t.

13.Clint and Laura fashioned Natasha’s arrow necklace together as Laura recognized the look of love in Natasha’s eyes and her heart went out to her. She was the one to sit Natasha down and explain why she was giving it to well, herself. Natasha was pissed, jealous and saddened all at the same time, which explained her very ill approached of a relationship to Bruce of all people. I mean really, Bruce Banner? He was and always would be in love with Betty Ross. She worried about herself in that moment. There has to be someone else for Natasha. There had to be. She prayed that there was. 

14.The unknown men who invaded her family home while the Accords wrecked the Avengers, well, let’s just say they didn’t need to bury the bodies. The second time unknown men came to her home, they were a bit more cautious and left without any blood shed. They all chalked it up to Clint and Natasha’s training. Laura no Natasha didn’t correct the assumption. She would burn the world down for her family. She did it once, she’ll do it again and again.

15.Laura when she got back from the Snap and heard about herself selfless sacrifice mourned deeply. She should have been the one to go, not Natasha. It wasn’t fair. She should have lived, but her love of Clint, and in extension of his family was priceless. Laura was so so so proud of Natasha. Always sad, but proud.

16.Despite Clint’s killing spree she understood completely, it didn’t drive them apart but closer. They still agreed to keep it from the children. Privately she mourned the loss of her “innocent” Clint but she loved him enough to not judge.

17.The shock of seeing Natasha appear out of no where in the kitchen at 3 in the morning made Laura drop her favorite mug. The pissed feeling wore off as she hugged Natasha and dragged her into her and Clint’s bed, she was so happy. The look on Clint’s face when he woke up to two Natasha’s in bed with him made them laugh. 

18.The paperwork for SHIELD for Natasha was a headache and a half.

19.The smirk that Laura wore when she heard and found out about Natasha’s new/old relationship with the Winter Soldier aka James “Bucky” Barnes after the snap made her almost go to Clint and make another baby. Almost. She guess it had to do with the blissful content, joyful, almost, loving look on Natasha’s face as she rode Barnes to the ground. He looked like he didn’t mind. She knew there was someone for Natasha.

20.The look on Clint and Barnes’s face as she idly discussed a foursome with Natasha was priceless. Luckily the kids were outside pestering Uncle Steve on his life story was helpful. Bucky still had a jealous prospective streak when they ever came to visit afterwards.

21.The baby shower she through for Natasha was all her though. They discussed the name and decided on Ivan Clint Barnes. Named after their father, their best friend and her husband’s last name. The arrow instead of a shotgun at Bucky and Natasha’s wedding was Steve’s idea apparently. 

22.When it was time for Natasha to walk down the aisle, before Laura walked down first as the Matron of Honor, Natasha asked her in whisper why she didn’t question her sudden reappearance from the dead. Laura smile and said she didn’t look for the answers to miracles. Natasha whisper a phrase to Laura just as she started down the aisle. 

23.The guests assumed that the tears streaming down her face was because she was so happy for the bride and groom but in reality it was because it was what Natasha said to her. It was a code phrase that her universe Clint always said to her after on a solo mission so she knew at he was coming back to her. She refused to repeat it to anyone but Clint though. It was a Clint/Natasha thing, not a share with anyone thing. A soul for a soul indeed. 

24\. The sudden appearance a young Howard and Maria Stark at Pepper’s second baby shower was a different story all together. Tony Stark speechless face was priceless.


End file.
